


Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian, Dirty Talk, M/M, Massage, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Top John, consent is sexy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian was in agony.He was tired. They had only been here for three days and it started to wear down on him. He maybe got three hours of sleep in and it made him cranky and gloomy. He had never been a morning person and the more sleep he got, the better. It just didn’t seem like it was happening for him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92
Collections: Breaky Week





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Breaky Week. Prompts: Ridge Farm and Spanking.

Ridge Farm was beautiful and exactly what they needed to record their album. Far away from any distractions the city offered and with only the animals on the farm as company aside from the few people for the sound crew they had brought. All in all, it was perfect. 

Except Brian hated it. 

At first, he had been glad to have the room he had gotten. It wasn’t as big as Freddie’s but it was big enough and he was way better off than Deaky, who could barely extend his arms without grazing the walls. But then he went to bed and his bed proved to be the noisiest thing ever. He couldn’t even breathe without having the bed creak ever so softly. So he opted to just lay stiffly on top of the mattress, hoping he would fall asleep eventually but every time he was close to dozing off, he shifted involuntarily and the creaking woke him up again. 

Brian was in agony. 

He was tired. They had only been here for three days and it started to wear down on him. He maybe got three hours of sleep in and it made him cranky and gloomy. He had never been a morning person and the more sleep he got, the better. It just didn’t seem like it was happening for him. 

With an annoyed sigh, Brian got up. The bed creaked loudly and he flinched at the sound. He put his slippers on and quietly slipped out of his room. It was cold and he kind of regretted not putting on a long-sleeved shirt but he didn’t want to go back and search for one right now so he just went downstairs. 

The kitchen was dark and he had to blink several times when he turned on the light. The clock told him it was three in the morning and Brian groaned softly. MAybe some tea would help. 

Going through the cabinets, he found some chamomile tea and set up the kettle for some hot water. He didn’t want to wake anyone so he waited anxiously to get it before the whistle got too loud. The tea wasn’t really great- he didn’t want to know how long it had been here already- but he drank it anyway because he couldn’t do much else, really. 

Of course the tea didn’t occupy him for very long and he sighed. He was so tired, his brain felt all fuzzy and heavy and he wanted to do nothing more but go to sleep but he just couldn’t. Brian groaned and rubbed his face. He pushed his cup away and slumped forward, resting his head on his arms. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and a sharp pain in his neck caused him to groan loudly. He blinked against the daylight flooding the room, realizing he had fallen asleep at the table. 

“Did you fall asleeps here?” 

John was standing over him, looking slightly concerned but mostly confused. Brian let out a pained groan and got up to stretch himself, his whole body feeling stiff and sore. 

“Yeah, looks like it. What time is it?” 

“Just past seven. Do you want some coffee? Maybe breakfast?” 

Brian nodded slowly, wincing at his sore neck. John shot him a look but slipped past him into the kitchen, turned off the light he had forgotten and started making some coffee, rummaging through the fridge and cabinet to find out what they had on food. 

“Why were you sleeping here anyway?” 

John looked back at him over his shoulder as he cracked a couple of eggs into a pan. He was still in pajamas- probably hadn’t expected anyone else in the kitchen at this time- and his hair was messy. Brian’s eyes lingered just a moment too long on his ass to be considered appropriate but thankfully, the bassist didn’t seem to notice. 

“Couldn’t sleep in my bed. It’s bloody creaky and I can’t even breathe without it being fucking noisy.” 

John’s legs have always been very distracting to Brian and nothing seemed to help with that. No matter what he was wearing, his legs and ass looked amazing in it. The pajama pants were no different. They weren’t tight as his usual pants but Brian didn’t have to see his legs to know how great they looked and they were comfy looking and it made him want to just get up and hug him from behind and kiss his cheek. 

His little crush that had started when John joined the band had grown wildly out of hand. 

“Oh, that sounds awful.” 

Brian hummed quietly and sat back down, resting his head on his fist. John turned on the radio, humming softly to the song that was playing, his head bopping along to the beat. Brian sighed, letting his eyes fall shut and just enjoyed the moment. He was still awfully tired and now he had a muscle ache but he didn’t have to do anything just yet and could stay relaxed for a little while longer. 

John put a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of him along with a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks, Deaky.” 

They ate in silence, both not feeling the need to fill the room with pointless chatter. It was one of the things that had made him fall for John in the first place. Getting comfortable around John had been so easy for Brian and he had barely noticed how he started developing feelings for the younger man. It had come as a surprise to even himself. Looking back, it made much more sense but his first reaction had been confusion. 

The other inhabitants of the farm started waking up just as they finished their breakfast. Brian insisted on doing the dishes because John had made the food and he did protest but Brian wouldn’t let him, only relenting when he offered to do the drying. 

“Good morning, darlings! Are you ready to make an album?”

Freddie came in the room, already fully dressed and ready to start out with his day. He took the leftover coffee for himself, leaving it to Roger who also made it into the kitchen to make a new pot much to the blond’s charging. 

“Morning.” He greeted them. “Who drank all the bloody coffee?” 

He got a jumbled mess of answers back, varying from ‘Good Mornings’ to ‘You should have gotten up earlier if you wanted coffee’ and Roger flipped them off good-naturedly, setting up a fresh pot.

+++

Brian crashed in the afternoon. Breakfast and recording had kept him going until lunch and then lunch helped him getting his energy up for a couple of more hours but after another recording session, he had enough. He was tired and could feel a headache coming. 

He was slumped in the armchair, leaning his head against the backrest and squeezed his eyes shut because the light was starting to bothering him. 

Freddie and Roger where talking about a part of Freddie’s song but Brian had stopped listening a while ago. John had gotten his hand on Brian’s notes to the bass part of his song and was working on how to make it better. 

It was quite loud in the room which didn’t make it better and Brian really wanted to sleep. 

“Are you doing okay?”

John’s voice brought him back and he slowly opened his eyes to see him leaning towards him, a frown on his face. He shook his head meekly. 

“Go and take a nap, then. I think we’ll be fine without you, today.” 

Brian hesitated for a moment, not wanting to just bail on them but his head was pounding and he desperately wanted to get a little bit of rest. He got up, squeezing John’s shoulder in passing and excused himself to Freddie and Roger and left the studio. 

It was a lot colder outside and he hurried back to the farm house. His bed wasn’t an option for obvious reasons and so he went to the sofa in the living room, grabbing a quilt. He was too tall for it, though, so he had to curl up tightly, punching a pillow in shape and closed his eyes. 

Despite being tired, sleep didn’t want to come and Brian resigned himself to suffering for the length of their stay. Maybe they could find a new place to sleep for him or maybe there was an air mattress around somewhere he could use. He would probably don’t fit it either but it would be more comfortable than the sofa, at least.

He didn’t manage to sleep but he managed to doze until the other three took a break from recording, too. When he sat up, he felt not rested at all despite lying on the sofa for at least a couple of hours. 

“Are you feeling better, Bri? John told us you were feeling a bit off.” 

Brian smiled reassuringly at Freddie but knew this wouldn’t stop his friend from fretting about it and so he let him feel his temperature with the back of his hand. He even leaned down to make it easier for him to reach his forehead. 

“I’m fine, Fred. Did you get anywhere with your song?” 

Fred frowned slightly but left it at that and started to talk about his latest idea while John and Roger made dinner. It was more John making dinner and Roger attempting to help him but not doing a really good job but they managed to get a decent meal on the table that also tasted good. 

Too bad Brian wasn’t really hungry. He ate what he could stomach which wasn’t a lot- maybe half a plate- before he pushed his plate towards Roger who had no such issues and eagerly pulled it towards him. 

“I think we did a lot today and should call it a day. Brian can rest then and is hopefully better tomorrow and we can maybe try and get a couple of things done.” 

Brian dreaded going back into his room to sleep but he had to because the sofa wasn’t good for his back at all. He stared down his bed as if it had personally wronged him- which it kind of did, honestly- and just decided to not giving a shit and pulled his blankets and pillow to the ground. He rather slept on the ground than enduring the awful creaking again. 

There was a quiet knock on his door before he could lay down and John stuck his head into the room. 

“Hey, Brian, do you-” He stared down at the blankets on the floor. “What are you doing?” 

“Uh… Going to sleep?” 

John opened the door fully, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Brian cleared his throat awkwardly. He had no idea why he felt so embarrassed about it but he had hoped no one would come to his room and witness this. 

“Is it that bad?” John asked and Brian just nodded towards the bed. 

He walked over and pressed a hand down onto the mattress. Immediately, the bed made a loud creaking sound and John burst into a sudden laugh, shaking his head. 

“That’s awful.” He said. “I actually came here to offer you some painkillers but, uh, what do you think about sharing my bed?” 

Brian blinked a couple of times, not having expected that at all. 

“You don’t have to!” John immediately went on, raising his hands. “It’s just an offer- you look like you need a good night’s sleep.” 

“Are you telling me I look like shit?” Brian chuckled.

John smiled, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“Kind of, yeah.” 

+++

John’s room was basically all bed. There just wasn’t anything else that fit into the room but it thankfully didn’t creak at all and he let himself fall onto it with a groan. It was heaven. 

“Scoot over.” 

John patted his shoulder, pushing slightly and Brian rolled over, creating enough space for him to get onto the bed, too and pull the duvet over both of them. 

It had been a while since he had shared a bed with anyone but he was warm and comfortable and it didn’t matter that he was crushing on John, Brian only wanted to sleep. The bed wasn’t overly big and so they ended up lying pretty close to each other and Brian could feel John’s arm brush up against him whenever he moved. He could hear him breathe, too, which should probably be more unnerving than it actually was. 

Brian sighed tiredly, sinking deeper into the pillow. 

“Do you think you can sleep now?” John asked, voice low. 

John was way too perceptive for his own good, sometimes, Brian thought. It wasn’t a surprise to him, John had told him once that he liked observing people more than talking to them and they did spend a lot of time together so of course he could read him easily. 

“No.”

There was a long moment of silence, then John sighed and Brian could hear him shift, the sheets rustling as he did so.

“Turn on your stomach.” John ordered, elbowing him in the side. “C’mon.” 

“What? Why?” 

John didn’t answer, just pushed him again gently and Brian rolled his eyes but turned around, settling down on his stomach and turned his face to be able to look at his bandmate. It was too dark in the room to make out details but he could see him throwing off the blanket and scooting closer until he was kneeling next to him. 

“You need to really relax at some point, Bri.” 

Before he could ask what he meant with that, John straddled him and Brian let out a surprised noise at the weight on his lower back. He wasn’t resting fully on him but it was enough to notice he was there. A blush rose on Brian’s cheeks and he carefully shifted so he could look back at John over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to give you a massage. Lay back down.” 

Brian opened his mouth to protest but John clicked his tongue and just pushed him back into the mattress, ignoring his cut-off yelp. Quickly, he pushed his shirt up as far as he could without making him set up again and Brian- realizing he wouldn’t get a chance to decline this massage- reached back to pull it over his head. 

John’s hands were warm and firm on his back, carefully applying pressure but soon, he grew more confident, digging his finger into his skin, making Brian groan. His muscles were sore and at first it kind of hurt but it quickly turned into pure bliss and Brian relaxed into the mattress, basically melting into it. His eyes fell shut again. After a while, John seemed to slip down further and put more of his weight on him until he was basically sitting on his ass. 

He found a particular tense spot in his shoulders and Brian moaned. John’s clever fingers didn’t do nothing for him and he could feel his dick stirring in his pajama pants. Biting his lip, he tried not to let out any more sounds that could alarm John of his situation and squeezed his eyes close. He felt relaxed but high-strung at the same time, the heat creeping up his spine leaving him desperate but loose and he hid his face in the crook of his arm. 

One of John’s hands brushed down his spine before pressing against the small of his back. Brian almost choked on the surprised moan the action drew out him and rutted up against the mattress, the friction feeling wonderful against his aching dick. John hummed thoughtfully and Brian froze, begging he hadn’t noticed his little slip-up. But no so luck.

“Getting a little bit excited?” 

He had leaned forward, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear and his voice was low which sent shivers down Brian’s spine. 

“Deaky-” 

“Sh, I know, don’t worry. You’re not very subtle.” 

Brian whined, his face feeling as if it was burning. John’s hands traveled up his back again, the touch feather light and he shuddered beneath him. He grabbed the pillow harder and let out a shaky breath. His head was spinning. John knew about his crush and hadn’t said anything? For how long? Had he just played along with everything, pretending to be oblivious? A soft kiss just behind his ear had him snapping back into the moment and he gasped quietly. 

“Stay still for me, yeah?”

Brian looked over his shoulder to meet John’s eyes. He could make out his soft smile just barely. John’s eyes darted down to hils lips for a split second before he leaned in and kissed him. It was short but sweet and they were both smiling against the other’s mouth. Then, John mouthed his way down over his spine, gently nipping at the skin, until he reached the waistband of his pants. He had to shift lower for that and was now straddling Brian’s thighs. Experimentally, he hooked his fingers under the waistband. 

“Can I?” 

Brian nodded hastily and lifted his hips but John clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“Brian, can I?” He repeated. 

“Yes, please.” 

Then John actually started pulling his pants down, threw them to the side and let his hands wander over his legs. Brian yelped and jumped when he pinched his thigh, only for John to playfully smack his ass and remind him to keep still. Brian let out a surprisingly loud moan at that and both stilled. 

“Did you like that?” John asked. 

When Brian didn’t answer immediately, he gently coaxed him into turning around so he was lying on his back. Somehow, it made the situation less embarrassing but also made him feel more exposed because now there was no was to hide his erection or his face and John could see exactly what effect he had on him. 

“Brian? Did you like that?” 

“Ye- Yeah, I liked it.” Brian whispered and John broke into a smile. 

He cupped his face with one hand to kiss him and Brian returned it eagerly, opening his mouth when he felt John’s tongue against his lips. The kiss grew heated quickly and Brian impatiently pulled on his shirt, breaking the kiss to quickly get rid of it. John’s skin was warm beneath his hands and he gently scratched over his stomach and grinned when John shuddered slightly. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

Brian moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Yeah, please.” 

“Is it okay if I spank you again?” 

He had to be deep red by now and he felt hot all over, his dick aching and the longer John took to touch him, the more desperate he felt. John shifted slightly and something hard brushed against his thigh. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one affected by the whole thing. 

“Yes, that’s okay.” 

Brian was flipped around again and John crawled across the bed to dig something out of the small nightstand and then a wet, cold finger pressed against his entrance. He twitched at the unfamiliar feeling but John kissed the back of his neck and warmed up the lube before trying again. 

One finger went in easily but John still went slow, distracting Brian by jerking him off, his clever fingers having him moaning and rocking into his fist. He twitched every time he pressed his thumb against his head, unable to close his mouth, a steady stream of curses and moans escaping him. John added a second finger and Brian arched back against him. He brushed Brian’s hair out of his way to suck a mark into his neck. The wet noises filling the room were positively obscene and it made Brian feel needy and desperate. He barely noticed John slipping the third finger in. 

“John, Deaky, please get on with it!” 

Thankfully, John did get on with it, carefully removing his fingers to lube up his cock before he grabbed Brian’s hips and positioned himself properly. He sank into him slowly and Brian groaned and pushed back against him. Once he had bottomed out, John leaned forward and rested his forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily. Brian reached back and John understood what he wanted and took his hand and tangled their fingers together. 

After a moment of getting used to the stretch, Brian urged John to move. But instead of getting him to fuck him, John gave him an experimental slap to his ass. Brian let out a yelp that melted into a moan and jolted, only kept in place by John’s grip on his hips. John let out a shaky breath and hit him again, getting the same reaction. 

“Fuck, Bri.” he whispered and then finally started moving. 

He set a fast and deep rhythm, not bothering to draw this out any further as both of them were getting quite desperate for relief. Brian almost let out a scream- just barely managing to stifle it by burying his face in his pillow- when John hit his prostate and spanked him at the same time. There were tears in his eyes and he was panting and just generally feeling incredible. One of his hands slipped down and jerked himself off, frantically rocking back and forth. 

“Brian, fuck-” Another slap and Brian cursed. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do that.” The next thrust hit his prostate again, followed by another slap. “You’re always staring. Thinking you won’t be caught.” His fingers digged into his hip. “And I just want to ruin you.” 

Brian was babbling incoherently, his hand speeding up around his cock. His one arm wasn’t enough to keep him upright and he let himself fall into the mattress while John kept saying incredible filthy things that made his head spin. 

“C’mon.” John murmured. “C’mon, Bri, let go. It’s gonna feel so good.” 

It didn’t take long for Brian to come, squeezing his eyes shut as he arched against him, spilling all over his hand. He collapsed into the mattress and John stilled inside of him. He rubbed circles into his hip and pressed kisses against his shoulders and back, praising him softly while Brian was catching his breath. 

“There we go, all relaxed now, aren’t you?” 

Brian hummed in agreement, then looked over his shoulder at John. He looked beautiful with his long hair being sweat-damp and clinging to his face, his chest heaving from exertion. Brian’s cock made a valiant effort to get interested again but only twitched weakly against his thigh. 

“You can move.” He mumbled and reached back to pat John’s hip. “Come on, John, please.” 

John chuckled and leaned up to kiss him again, all soft and gentle and then started thrusting again, much slower this time. Brian moaned, sloppily pushing his hips back, eager to make him come. 

He didn’t last very long, his face buried in Brian’s neck, letting out bitten off moans until his hips started stuttering, his pace faltering and he came with a growl. After a moment to catch his breath, John pulled out and collapsed next to him. 

Brian’s ass hurt but in a good way and it was probably all red but he didn’t care and instead turned towards John and pulled him closer, snuggling up against him. John lifted his chin to kiss him. Their lips moved lazily against each other, both of them satisfied and content. 

“Do you think you can sleep now?” John asked, a teasing smile tugging on his lips. 

He swatted at him, rolling his eyes. 

“I think so, yes.”

“Good, sleep tight.” 

John pressed a kiss into his hair and Brian sighed happily and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep tight, Deaks.” 

Brian couldn’t remember anything afterwards, drifting off into sleep immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @deaky-disco-queen. Come say Hi :)


End file.
